Orphan Eevee Stories
by Melody340
Summary: Orphan Eevee Story Chapter 1: The Newborn Orphan  Out of the mystery of the night, A egg was left on a Doorstep of a Pikachu who decides to take care of her
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

This story is prephaps the longest i am going to write.  
>As a tribute to my favourite pokemon(s) epscially Eevee.<br>The story takes place in a remote village of TwinLeaf where everyone is happy and peaceful completely unaffected by the outside world.

Chapter 1:The new born orphan

The starry skies of the night is covered by sinster dark storm clouds and it started to rain heavily. A pokemon named Pikachu in his house was shutting the windows to stop the rain from flooding his home. Pikachu was a lonely pokemon. He had hardly friends and he is only 5 years old and his parents passed away.  
>"This storm might flood the town by tomorrow..." said Pikachu to himself. As the storm goes by it gets heavier and there are flashes of lightning and sound of thunder. It was approaching Midnight and Pikachu woke up for a Midnight snack.<br>He took out an apple and began eating it. Two mysterious pokemon are outside pikachu's house and they set down a basket and knocked on the door and ran off.  
>Pikachu heard the knock and anwsered the door, finding a basket on the doorstep.<br>"Hello? whats this?" said Pikachu and he took the basket inside to have a look.  
>He took off the cloth covering the rim of the basket to find a brown egg with zig-zag vanilla pattern in the middle and a note.<p>

Dear Stranger:  
>We are unable keep this egg due to personal reasons. I beg of you to take care of our little egg. We might not come back and reclaim it due to personal reasons so please do us this favour<p>

Love, The Egg's Parents.

"Awww..." said Pikachu after reading the note. He sat down on the chair next the table that the basket is on and began stroking the egg.  
>"Sorry little fella your parents abandoned you but i will take care of you." said Pikachu and afterward he went back to next day, Pikachu covered up the egg with the cloth again and took it outside of the house. Pikachu went to some of people he knew to ask whether if they know how to take care of an newborn pokemon.<br>"Well Pikachu... i believe they need Milk." said Riolu, the son of the General Store keeper.  
>"I think you must ask the Daycare Centre." said Vulpix.<br>"Thanks a lot" said Pikachu. Pikachu headed to the daycare centre and talked to Clefairy about taking care of newborns.  
>"This is a surprise indeed Pikachu." said Clefairy. "Why the sudden interest? Only pokemon that asked me for these kind of information is Chansey."<br>Pikachu sighed and show Clefairy the Brown egg with a Vanilla Pattern in the middle.  
>"PIKACHU!" exclaimed Clefairy. "You are married?"<br>"No Clefairy... I am not married," explained Pikachu. " This Egg was left at my doorstep yesterday its parents abandoned it."  
>"Oh i see," said Clefairy."I think that Egg is an Eevee Egg..."<br>"Whats a Eevee?" asked Pikachu.  
>"Eevee..." said Clefairy, searching for a picture card. "Here we go! Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon. A rare pokemon that adapts to harsh environment by taking up different evolutionary forms." Pikachu took a look at the photo.<br>"Wow a Rare pokemon?" said Pikachu.  
>"Eevees are near extinticton mostly because they evolve too easily and now left a few." explained Clefairy. Pikachu returned home after buying a few bottles of milk and Egg was shaking quickly set down the basket on the table and took away the cloth. The Egg was glowing and it cracked open. It was Pikachu's first look at The Mircale Of Egg Shells vapourized and a small baby Eevee appeared.<br>"Eee" said the young Eevee.  
>"I knew i need to go bathe..." said Pikachu.<br>"Eee?" replied took a close look at the Eevee. Its a regular Eevee but smaller due to age.  
>"I wonder if its a male or female." said Pikachu.<br>"Eee?" replied took the basket with eevee in it and went to the pokemon general hospital.  
>"Good Evening Pikachu!" said a Chansey. "What can we do for you?"<br>"I need to verify the gender of this newborn." said Pikachu.  
>"Huh? All newborns that are born in this hospital are automatically verified why is this one not verified." said explained the situation.<br>"Thats why i need to verify Eevee here." said Pikachu.  
>"Ok then just take a number and wait at the waiting room." said took a number 921 and the current number is 919 so he did have to wait sat down and took another look at Eevee.<br>"Huh? Whats this thing?" said Pikachu, notice a hidden compartment to the took a look and it was a necklance with a treble cleff symbol.  
>"This must be yours ,Eevee." said pikachu.<br>"Eee!" replied Eevee.  
>"Number 921 please head to office 19 and meet Milotic the nurse." said a voice from the speakers.<br>"Thats us Eevee!" said Pikachu then Eevee gave him a lick as Pikachu got up.  
>"Hello Pikachu. I am Milotic" said Milotic. "So you need to verify this newborn."<br>"Okay do you have any thing from the real parents of this little cutie?" asked Milotic.  
>" i think i had all of them here." said Pikachu. He took out the Note, Necklance and the basket<br>"Erm May i ask whats that at the side of the basket?" asked Milotic.  
>"Oh i did not notice it." said Pikachu and he took it out and it is a letter for birth verification. "I think this is for you."<br>"Ok All the Infomation for this little cutie's verification is here." said Milotic.  
>After a few minutes, Milotic gave Pikachu Eevee's Birth Cerficate, Identity Card and a Passport.<br>"Thank you Milotic." said Pikachu."We best get going."  
>"You know Pikachu... you changed a lot" said Milotic. "See you next time."<br>"Pika...Eee?" said Eevee.  
>"Thats Right Eevee. My name is..." said pikachu."Wait did you just say Pika?"<br>"Pika!...Eee!" said Eevee  
>"Oh you make me proud!" said Pikachu as Eevee is playing on the reached back to their house and Pikachu adjusted the necklance and gave it placed the important documents inside the being given some milk, Eevee fell asleep in Pikachu's old cot he used when he was a baby.<br>"I must get Eevee into the Daycare..." said pikachu to himself."I cannot look after her when i am still in school..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

During his last year before the start of school term, Pikachu devoted all of this time to teach Eevee everything she needs to survive through nursery school. Eevee had grown slightly bigger and her fur is very soft and comfortable that Pikachu had once accidently used Eevee as a pillow. With that time gone, Pikachu and Eevee are now both in schools. Eevee is attenting classes at the Nursery Day Care Centre ran by Clefairy while Pikachu is going to School ran by his uncle. All their fees are covered by his uncle as a favour and thanks to Pikachu's Father and Mother whom helped him through thick and thin.  
>The sun began to rise up above Mt. Sun and Pikachu woke up to prepare breakfast.<br>As the Oran Berry is being toasted along with a piece of bread. Pikachu waited for the Alarm to ring. When the Alarm for the oven went, Eevee walked into the dining room looking fresh and ready.  
>"Good Morning Eevee." said Pikachu.<br>"Good Morning Pikachu!" replied Eevee cheerfully.  
>"Did you comb your fur this morning?" asked Pikachu, looking at the messy fur.<br>"Oh i guess i forgot..." said Eevee. "I must have been a little too excited for school."  
>"No Worries." said Pikachu. "Just eat your Oran Berry and White Gummi, I will fix up your fur." As Eevee ate the breakfast Pikachu gave Eevee a great fur grooming.<br>"Looks like we are ready then." said Pikachu, looking at Eevee's shiny, soft and warm fur.  
>"Remember Eevee." said Pikachu."Listen to the Teachers and be a good girl and do not leave the Day Centre until i come and pick you up."<br>"Alright!" said Eevee,taking up her little bag pack and putting on her Musical both exited their house and headed for the Day Care Centre.  
>"Good Morning Pikachu and Little Eevee." said Clefairy as they strolled into the Day Care Centre.<br>"Eevee say Hello to Cle..." started Pikachu."Eevee? Whats wrong?" seeing Eevee hide behind him. Pikachu bent down and said, "Come On Eevee be a good girl and greet your teacher, Clefairy."and Eevee emerged from behind Pikachu.  
>"Goo..d M..Morning... ...Cle..fairy." stammered Eevee.<br>"Good Morning to you too, Little Eevee." said Clefairy Opened up her bag and took out a shiny apple and gave it to Clefairy. "For you." said Eevee.  
>"How Sweet of you." said Clefairy. "Pikachu, you better head for your school or you will be late!"<br>"Oh yeah!" said Pikachu quickly. "Remember what i said Eevee!I need to be going now." and Pikachu dashed off to the school. Pikachu was intending to study real hard to give Eevee a great future then what she would expect. Eevee was lead into the Nursery and into a room where a lot of other pokemon are playing.  
>"Everyone!" said Clefairy loudly. "Come and Give Little Eevee a great Welcome!" As soon as Clefairy said that, most of the pokemon came over to her and Eevee was a little shy and duck down behind Clefairy.<br>"No need to be shy, Little Eevee." said Clefairy and managed to exposed her and began making the introductions.  
>"Ok Everyone continue with your playing!" said Clefairy."Be sure to be nice to Little Eevee!" Eevee wandered around a little and suddenly a red lizard pokemon appeared in front of her.<br>"Hello Eevee, My name is Charmander!" said Charmander.  
>"Oh hello..." said Eevee.<br>"Hey you guys come over and make her feel welcome!" yelle Charmander to a group of Pokemon.  
>"And these are my friends;Chikorita, Piplup, Starly and Squirtle," said Charmander as he introduced his friends.<br>"Whats is that she is wearing on her neck?" asked Starly.  
>"Its my personal treasure." said Eevee. "I was from my real parents."<br>"Oh i see..." said Starly.  
>"Lets not feel sad! Lets play tag and Piplup your it first!" said Charmander and everyone ran was chasing after Eevee hoping to tag her but strangely Eevee was very managed to tag Charmander. Charmander tagged Chikorita and Chikorita tagged Eevee. Eevee tagged Squirtle and then suddenly.<br>"Everyone gather!" said a voice.  
>"Lets go join the others," said Charmander and they all went to join the others. Eevee had to pick up her bag that she left in the field.<br>"Ok now Everyone i hoped you played hard!" said Gardevoir."Now its time to divide you all into group for your classes."  
>"Whose that?" whispered Eevee to Charmander.<br>"Thats Gardevoir," replied Charmander. "She's another teacher in this Day Care!"  
>"Now please reach in and grab a piece of paper and open it to see your groups" said Gardevoir, holding up a small box with a hole on top to let people take a slip of paper. Charmander, along with Pichu, Azurill, Chikorita and Starly are in 1 group.<br>Eevee was placed in a group with Misdreavus, Duskull, Piplup and Spearow. Eevee and her group took the Endurance Class first. The Endurance Class is mostly Physical training of basic attacks and technique. Misdreavus and Duskull are exempted as they are Ghost-Type Pokemon.  
>"Look at the new kid,Duskull" said Misdreavus. "Looks like she is a little timid isn't she."<br>"i agree my lady Misdreavus." chuckled Duskull. "Lets have some fun with her."  
>"Way ahead of you Duskull." laughed Misdreavus. "Take a look at this."<br>At that moment Eevee as supposed to dodge Piplup's pound attack but Misdreavus used Mean Look which totally distracted Eevee and She could escape the pound.  
>"Oh no Eevee!" said Piplup. "Sorry but i thought you would dodge it..."<br>"i was just distracted..." said Eevee, getting up. "Great Pound Attack though."  
>Eevee was brushing off dust from her fur when she reallised something.<br>"Strange my necklance is gone" said Eevee. Eevee looked around and just happend to see on te floor and rushed to get it. Misdreavus got to it first and took it.  
>"Thats mine!" said Eevee as Misdreavus floated with it.<br>"Interesting little trinket." comment Misdreavus.  
>"Please give it back." said Eevee.<br>"Ok here!" said Misdreavus, throwing it at Eevee but Eevee jumped up and caught it with its teeth and put it back on her neck.  
>"Erm of course i have a price for doing nice things." said Misdreavus.<br>"Huh?" said Eevee.  
>"And your price is..." said Misdreavus. "A one way ticket to dreamland! Hynosis!"<br>Eevee whom was unprepared for the Hynosis was hit and collapes to the floor. Piplup whom saw what happend went to get Clefairy.  
>"Whats going on here!" said Clefairy. Clefairy looked at the scene, Eevee whom fell asleep by hynosis is on the floor. Misdreavus and Duskull in full laughter.<br>"Misdreavus! what were you doing to Little Eevee?" said Clefairy sternly.  
>"Just having a little fun with the little twerp." laughed Misdreavus.<br>"Utterly unforgivable! Come with me Misdreavus!" said Clefairy. "Piplup! give this heal seed to Eevee." throwing a heal seed at Piplup and marched Misdreavus away.  
>"Hu...h? What just happend?" said Eevee as she woke up from the hynosis attack.<br>"Its that no good Misdreavus and her sidekick, Duskull." said Piplup. "They are always up to no good."  
>"Oh..." said Eevee.<br>"No worries, Gardevoir was informed of this and we both are transfered to a different group." said Piplup.  
>"Who are our group members then?" asked Eevee.<br>"They are Pidgey, Vulpix and Dratini." replied and Piplup left to join their new group members in the Classroom. Meanwhile Misdreavus, after being punished by Clefairy, was reunited with Duskull.  
>"I heard that the little twerp was transfered to a new group." said Duskull.<br>"No matter what i will get even with that furball!" hissed Misdreavus.  
>"I came up with a plan if you want to hear it." said Duskull.<br>"I am listening." said Misdreavus.  
>Back at the classroom, Eevee and Piplup got along with their new team. They made Eevee's day at the Day Care Centre brighter but a sinster plan by Misdreavus is going to break it.<br>"Lunchtime everyone!" said Clefairy through the speakers.  
>"Come on Eevee! Charmander and the others are waiting!" said Piplup while waiting for Eevee to pack up her book into her little bag.<br>"Alright lets go." said and Eevee began chatting about Evolutions.  
>"I want to Evolve soon i would be more powerful!" said Piplup in awe. "But Eevee for you Evolution is a tough choice as you have 7 different choices to choose from."<br>"I think i won't Evolve" said Eevee. "I like the way i am!"  
>"Excuse me Girls" said a voice in front of them.<br>"What do you want Vulpix?" said Piplup  
>"Oh nothing just giving a note to the brown beauty." said Vulpix, stuffing a letter with a rose into Eevee.<br>"See you later." said Vulpix. When Vulpix left, Piplup and Eevee looked at the letter he given to Eevee.  
>"its a poem..." said Eevee. "Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, Love is Sweet, So are you."<br>"Wierd Poem if you ask me, Eevee." said Piplup.  
>"I agree." said Eevee, placing the letter into her bag. "i mean we are still in nursery and he is already mature?" Piplup and Eevee laughed and finally made it to the canteen.<br>"What took you two so long?" asked Chikorita as they came in.  
>"Vulpix gave Eevee a Poem..." said Piplup.<br>"Ok... How do you find your first days " asked Charmander.  
>"Fine for us!" said Squirtle, Starly, Chikorita together.<br>"Eevee what about you?" asked Charmander as Eevee started to eat her Pecha Berry Surprise.  
>"Let me say it Charmander," said Piplup. "Eevee was bullied by Misdreavus and Duskull."<br>"Oh i see." said Charmander whom decided not to ask anymore as he ate his Oran Berry pie. Suddenly, there was a strange noise and Clefairy came down to the canteen and said,"Ok Everyone. Sorry to disturb you when your eating but if anyone finds Seel's Ball please tell us."  
>"i wonder who could have took it." said Eevee.<br>"i have my guesses but none of them made sense," said , Misdreavus and Duskull came for lunch.  
>"Ok... Guys meet you all at the field!" said Charmander quickly."New Game." Charmander left quickly, the rest of the group followed but Eevee was held back by Misdreavus.<br>"Look you little brown furball!" said Misdreavus."i won't let you off that easy the next time..." At that moment, Vulpix tackled Misdreavus and sent her backwards.  
>"Look Misdreavus! i will not let you hurt Eevee!" said Vulpix.<br>"This isn't over!" said Misdreavus as she drift back to her seat next to Duskull.  
>Eevee snuck away during the arguement.<br>"Hello Eevee!" said Charmander as Eevee came out to the field. "Now you stand in the middle."  
>"This game is a little interesting as we will have to shout out other pokemon's names and Eevee had to tag them before they say another pokemon name." explained Charmander."Rules are that everyone must choose a different name after the shout out, No calling back the name pokemon whom called your us begin, Squirtle!"<br>"Chikorita!" screamed Squirtle before he got tagged.  
>"Charmander!" called Chikorita<br>"Starly!" said Charmander.  
>"Piplup!" said tagged Piplup before Piplup can say another pokemon played this game until Misdreavus and Duskull came into the field.<br>"My lady! They aren't noticing us!" whispered Duskull.  
>"All the better for us." said Misdreavus as she slipped a dark object into Eevee's bag.<br>"Breaktime!' said Charmander.  
>"That was fun Charmander!" said Piplup. "Lets do it again sometimes." Eevee strolled over to her bag and opened it up.<br>"Strange what is this dark object?" said Eevee.  
>"Wait Eevee! Do not touch it!" screamed Vulpix as he dash out onto the field.<br>"Huh what you mean?" said Eevee already holding up the object.  
>"NO!" yelled Vulpix. "All of you hit the floor or be zapped!" Everyone lay flat on the floor and nothing happend.<br>"Nothing's happening." said Starly. "Are you sure about this Vulpix?"  
>"Yes i am sure!" said Vulpix. "I overheard Misdreavus and Duskull leaving Eevee a Dark Orb."<br>"Dark Orb?" said Charmander  
>"Yes its a orb that fires dark lightning when it detects something." said Vulpix. "i will show you!" Vulpix got up from his laying down and got up and as he said the Orb began to fire dark bolts of lightning.<br>"See what i mean, Charmander?" said Vulpix, the dark orb stopped chasing Vulpix but turned its attention on Charmander.  
>"Huh whats going on?" ask Charmander as he avoided the lightning.<br>"it must be Duskull's work." said Vulpix. "Charmander try saying the name of another pokemon!"  
>"Eevee!" shouted Charmander as the orb changed target.<br>"Chikorita!" shouted Eevee as a bolt of lightning barely missed her.  
>"Good Keep it up!" said Charmander."Just like our game!"<br>"Vulpix Sneak away and inform Clefairy, We will stall the orb." said Charmander. Vulpix went to inform Clefairy as the rest played with the orb. Misdreavus was not pleased.  
>"Duskull you know what to do." said Misdreavus. Duskull began to tinker with the orb from afar and made it stick to 1 target.<br>"Eevee its your turn!" said Charmander cheerfully. Eevee merely danced around the orb's attacks.  
>"Phew i am dizzy from that spin Chikorita you take over," said Eevee. The dark orb didn't change target this time. Unaware of the sudden change Eevee got Zapped badly.<br>"Ouch... What happend to the orb its not changing targets." said Eevee, trying to get up,  
>"Eevee hide behind something!" said Charmander. "Tend to your injuries first!"<br>"I can't!" said Eevee, "MY bag is too far away for me to..." At the very moment, Eevee got hit with another shock and this time shes unable to move.  
>"Oh no Eevee!" said Chikorita whom used vine whip to pick up Eevee and her bag.<br>"Charmander!" said Chikorita. "What are we going to do?"  
>"Thats Enough of this!" said Clefairy as she used some Moondust to get rid of the orb.<br>"Oh no..." said Misdreavus. "Lets depart now."  
>"Stop Right There Duskull and Misdreavus." said Clefairy."You two are in for a visit with the punishment room."<br>"Charmander... Please do something about Eevee." said Clefairy. "I need to tend to those 2." Charmander took out Eevee's bag and looked around for something to heal her.  
>"Here Eevee have a Oran Berry." said Charmander. Eevee felt much better and she took out her comb and started to brush herself.<br>"We are going to be late for our next class!" exclaimed Starly.  
>"No Worries guys i will take good care of Eevee." said Piplup. Eevee was in the Dance Class with her group it was a interesting experience for her.<br>"Eevee?" said a voice from a was Pikachu.  
>"How the School here?" said Pikachu.<br>"Very nice!" awnsered Eevee.  
>"Alright!" said Pikachu. "Eevee... something happend to our house so i arranged that stay here for a few weeks.I will be with our uncle."<br>"What happend to our house?" said Eevee.  
>"The House is being renovated for the new family going to live there so you can called this your second home for the next few weeks." said Pikachu. "I will be here to see you every morning so don't cry Eevee.I need to go now."<br>"Eevee..." said Clefairy. "No need to worry about anything ok?"  
>"Sniff... Ok Clefairy..." wept Eevee.<br>"Your room is on the 3rd floor 4th room." said Clefairy. "Now run along and join up with Charmander as its playtime till nightfall!" Eevee wandered off to find Charmander when she saw something. It was Seel's Ball!  
>She Managed to take it to Seel whom was happy again. But as she was going around to find Charmander, Someone had used a wrap attack on her and pinned her down. <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Eevee as she was looking for Charmander and the rest of his friends, got hit by a surprise warp attack which pinned her to the floor. The attacker's long tail covered Eevee's mouth leaving her unable to make a sound. Eevee began to struggle but the pokemon started to coil her up tightly till she is unable to move at all.  
>"Wow this is my favourite attack ever!" laughed the pokemon."Your fur made it so enjoyable!"<br>"Mrrphf!" screamed Eevee trying to make a sound through the tail gag.  
>"Let this be a lesson for you!" said the Pokemon. "You mess with Lady Misdreavus you mess with all of us in her Fan Club so watch it." The pokemon flung Eevee into the pond and it slithered away.<br>"Eevee?" said a voice. "Did you decide to go for swim?  
>"No... Charmander," said Eevee. "A pokemon wrapped me up and warned me about messing with Misdreavus and her Fan Club."<br>"I guess i forgot to tell you," said Charmander,helping Eevee out of the pond."Misdreavus won the Beauty Contest earlier this year and a group of admirers formed a group."After drying off Eevee, they walked by the pink glow of the sun.  
>"The pokemon that attacked you was Seviper," explained Charmander."He was a real lover of Misdreavus."<br>"Oh... Today i experienced a lot..." said Eevee. "Getting hit by hynosis, Zapped by a orb and squeezed into a coiled prison." Charmander looked at Eevee and gave her a few pats of comfort. Eevee took out a special fur brush that Pikachu gave her to brush her fur much neater and began brushing.  
>"OH NO! OUR CONCERT FOR THE NEWBORNS IS RUINED!" yelled a voice from a distant.<br>"i wonder what happend?" said Charmander as Eevee placed her brush back into her bag.  
>"Lets go find out." said Eevee getting up. Charmander and Eevee walked up to the Day Care's Hall, Finding Azumarill, Clefairy and Gardevoir inside.<br>"They just said that they need to attend another concert." said Clefairy.  
>"But tonight's performance who is going to perform?" asked Gardevoir. Charmander Pulled Eevee to the corner to speak to her.<br>"I don't believe it!" said Charmander,"I can play the guitar!"  
>"Wow with that talent!" said Eevee. "You should perform!"<br>"But just a guitar will be boring..." muttered Charmander.  
>"Lets go then..." said they could even leave, Clefairy saw them.<br>"Hello Little Eevee and Little Charmander what are you doing here?" said Clefairy.  
>"We heard a Shout and came to investigate." said Eevee.<br>"Its ok! Now run along!" said Clefairy. Charmander and Eevee walked to the backyard and spotted the rest of the group.  
>"Look who it is!" said Chikorita."Eevee and Charmander!"<br>"What took you so long?" said Starly stooping down from a tree.  
>"Well i had to dry Eevee as she was thrown into a pond by Seviper." said Charmander. The Group played until the sky is now in dark blue color and lights around the school lit up.<br>"Everyone Head to the hall!" said Clefairy through the group stopped their game and headed to the hall together.  
>"Okay now Everyone!" said Clefairy."We had reformed Every group and here are the results and the screen." Eevee scanned the list for her name and just happend to see it and... she is in the same team as Charmander, Chikorita, Starly, Piplup, Squirtle and Vulpix.<br>"Ok with thatover and done with please take note of these new notices." said Gardevoir."All Groups are to prepare for a talent show that will take place tomorrow at night, You are allow to do anything but sabotage other groups work or hurt other other groups members."  
>"Lights out at 8pm so all the groups that have yet to know your rooms please refer to the list outside the door." said Azumarill. Everyone was dismissed and Eevee went to the 3rd floor and looked at room 4's is on the list and her group is on the list. So she entered the room finding everyone already picked their beds.<br>"Oh hello Eevee" said Piplup," Your bed is over by the window"  
>"Thanks Piplup..." yawned placed her bag by her bed and she decided to lie down.<br>"Eevee... The talent show is really something to prepare for right." said Charmander.  
>"Do any of you have any talent? i suggest we pool out what we have and we can decide what we can do." said Chikorita.<br>"Well i know how to play the Guitar." said Charmander.  
>"I can Dance..." said Starly.<br>"Vulpix and i can sing" said Piplup.  
>"I can play the drumset." said Squirtle.<br>"Eevee?" asked Vulpix, "what about you?"  
>"Well i don't know what my talent is ..." said Eevee, looking at her Musical Necklance.<br>"I think we better find out by tomorrow." said Charmander. "Good night you all."  
>The Next Morning, The air was covered in fog and mist. Eevee was already awake brushing her fur untill it was shiny and glittering.<br>"Ahhhh... Good Morning Eevee," said Vulpix getting up."Wow you look... Pretty,"  
>"What Time is it?" said Chikorita whom was waking up.<br>"About 8 am." said Eevee continuing to brush her fur.  
>"Eevee?" said Charmander. "Your awake?"<br>"Yep." said Eevee.  
>"OK RISE AND SHINE!" said Charmander.<br>"Why..." complained Starly.  
>"We need to discover Eevee's Talent or she will not be able to perform." said woke up and went into a remote part of the school, the BackYard.<br>Eevee was forced to stand facing the group.  
>"Ok... Lets start with the simple ones." said Charmander."Eevee can you give us a dance?" Eevee gave a graceful dance and the group discussed and agreed its not her talent.<br>"Ok How about playing intruments?" said Chikorita,"Try my Wood Flute!" Eevee gave a noisy performance and the group voted out that talent.  
>"How about Singing?" said Starly, "Your voice seem sweet. Heres a lyric sheet."The song was a original composition called Morning sun. As Eevee was about to sing, her Musical Necklance started to glow faintly in pink.<br>"Amazing!" said Starly."Why are you all saying anything?" Charmander and the rest's mouths are hanging.  
>"Ok we discovered her talent!" said Charmander.<br>"What are we going to perform?" asked Starly  
>"How about Thats Why we are friends?" asked Chikorita.<br>"That will be perfect! Do you have the scores?" said Charmander.  
>"Here they are!" said Chikorita as she passed Piplup, Vulpix and Eevee the Lyrical sheets and Charmander and Squirtle some scores.<br>"Ok! Now we go for breakfast and later we will pratice." said Charmander. They entered the canteen and sat down to enjoy some Lum Berry Soup with Pokebread.  
>"Misdreavus looks a little too fancy this morning," said Piplup.<br>"I prefer we not notice them this morning." said Chikorita darkly.  
>"HELLO Losers!" said Misdreavus as she showed off in front of Eevee and her team.<br>"Did you hear something Charmander?" asked Chikorita.  
>"No i didn't Chikorita," said Charmander and he contiuned to drink his Oran juice.<br>"So furball what do you think?" said Misdreavus. Eevee didn't awnser but just got up and told Charmander that she will see them later.  
>"Wait up Eevee i will come with you," said went up to the room to pick up something from her bag.<br>"What are you up to?" asked Starly.  
>"Just grabbing Pikachu's Lovely Star Pin." said Eevee, holding it up for Starly to see.<br>"Wow! Its like a little sunshine on its own" said Starly.  
>"I wished i could have worn this early but i cannot find a good reason..." said and Starly departed from their room and joined Charmaner at the backyard.<br>"Ok now lets see..." said Chikorita. "Vulpix and Piplup and Eevee whose voice is the best?"  
>"Eevee of Course!" said Charmander.<br>"I agree!" said Piplup.  
>"Alright then, Eevee you will be the Main Singer... Vulpix the 2nd main singer and Piplup backup singer!" said they group was discussing, Misdreavus and her group wasn't too far.<br>"Ugh!I hate to lose more than anything!" said Misdreavus.  
>"Ahh not to worry princess!" said Sableye<br>"We won't lossssse" said Seviper.  
>"But they are very good" said Duskull.<br>"Stop discouraging our star!" said Shuppet.  
>"Lets Pratice then," said Bagon. However before they could pratice, they heard Eevee's Voice and it charmed Sableye and Bagon instantly.<br>"Arrgh!THIS MEANS WAR, Furball!" screamed Misdreavus. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Eevee and her team praticed all the way to lunch which the team had Sitrus sandwiches with mixed Oran berry rice.  
>"Eevee are you sure you never sung before?" asked Chikorita.<br>"Well... i am not completely sure myself." said Eevee as she used a special fur stray for Eevees that she got in the mail from Pikachu's Uncle.  
>"Well the preformance is tonight lets do our best!" said Charmander,"Remember whether we win or lose we will know we played our best!"<br>"Yeah!" exclaimed the whole group.  
>"Lets go for 1 last pratice!" said Chikorita.<br>"I need to go collect something so i will meet you all there later..." said Eevee and Eevee departed for her room. When she picked up her stuff as Eevee left the room.  
>"Ok Furball time is up!" said a voice and Eevee was attacked by a Wrap Attack and hynosis together and Eevee was left asleep and pin down by heavy coils. She dropped her necklance and star pin as she was taken away.<br>"Wheres Eevee?" asked Chikorita as Charmander came back  
>"I couldn't find her..." said Charmander."Something is really fishy here."<br>"I will go search our rooms." said in a remote room in the school, Eevee was tied up with rope and she was gagged with a cloth.  
>"Oh your awake!" said Misdreavus.<br>"Mrrrrrphf!" said Eevee.  
>"Oh sorry i cannot hear you as your making strange noise" said Misdreavus.<br>"I am keeping you tied up untill after the talent show so goodbye and have a nice day!" Eevee continued to struggle against the ropes and keeping trying to make noise to get attention.  
>"Strange this is Eevee's Star Pin and Necklance but where is she?" said Starly finding the star pin and necklance.<br>"I hope that Eevee's ok but i am worried about Misdreavus plans." said Chikorita.  
>"Wait a minute! Quiet!" said Charmander. At that moment, Eevee's Gag fell off and she was shouting for help.<br>"Its Eevee's voice!" said Charmander. "Lets find her!" Starly, Charmander and Chikorita split up to find Eevee. Suddenly, Charmander opened a remote door to a remote room to find Eevee tied up with rope.  
>"Eevee!" exclaimed Charmander as he untied Eevee."Who Did this!"<br>"She is not on the... Eevee!" said Chikorita rushing to the 4th floor.  
>"Misdreavus and her group did this." said Eevee as she got up from the floor.<br>"She is so done for..." said Starly who arrived.  
>"Eevee we need to fix your fur! and give you some Razz berry pill for your voice." said Eevee was given a fast fur and voice refixing and they rushed to the hall just in time.<br>"Thank you Misdreavus and Her Deep Darkness..." said Azumarill."The last group is Charmander and his rainbow friends."  
>"Let us rock and roll,Rainbow Friend!" exclaimed Charmander.<br>"Yeah! Lets Roll!" exclaimed the rest. Misdreavus looked as if she would have killed someone as Charmander's group's song won the applause of most of the pokemon.  
>"Well by Everyone's Cheering! Charmander and His Rainbow Friends won the talent contest!" said Clefairy. "But there is 1 little problem."<br>"Huh?" said Everyone.  
>"There is a special ribbon for the Best in the group..." said Azumarill."We will award based on your cheering So... Lets hear it for Charmander!"<br>"YEAH!" screamed Everyone.  
>"Now... Starly!" said Clefairy.<br>"Yeah!" Screamed the hall  
>"Now For Vulpix, Squirtle,Chikorita and Piplup"<br>" Yeah! YEAH! YEAH! Yeah!" Screamed the hall.  
>"Now for the youngest member of the team! Eevee!"<br>-Silence-  
>"Uhh is there anything wrong?" asked Clefairy.<br>"YEAH!" Screamed the hall again.  
>"So whats the Problem?" asked Clefairy.<br>"The problem is that Eevee had just won the ribbon!" shouted Charmander."Do you agree Everyone?"  
>"YEAH!" Everyone replied. Everyone went to sleep after the ribbon was given out.<br>"Wow what a day..."said Eevee as she settled down into her bed.  
>"you are really good at singing and i think Misdreavus is most jealous of you." said Chikorita.<br>"but before she can do anything else, She and her group must serve in the punishment room for kidnapping Eevee," said Charmander lying down on his bed.  
>"Nice work Group! lets keepp us this attitude and it will lead us to success!" said Charmander.<br>"Alright!" said everyone in the group and they all gone to sleep. After a Long day of performing for the first time of their lives.  
> <p>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Fresh from a victory at the talent contest, Eevee overslept the next morning but lucky it was a Saturday.  
>"Ahhh... What a nice sleep." said a voice and Eevee felt someone cuddling her bushy tail.<br>"Huh? who is grasping my tail?" asked Eevee as she got up."Vulpix!"  
>"Yes Mother?..." snored Vulpix.<br>"Vulpix get off my tail... its not a pillow..." said Eevee.  
>"Huh?... Oh so sorry Eevee." jumped Vulpix.<br>"Was my fur that comfortable... Pikachu said that it was so comfortable that anyone who rest their head on it will fall instantly to sleep." asked Eevee.  
>"I am really sorry..." said Vulpix<br>"I am leaving..." said Eevee as she took her bag and went out of the room.  
>"I cannot help it..." muttered Vulpix."Her Eyes are just so shiny... Her Fur so soft and such beautiful brown and cream coat..."<br>"Who are you talking about?" asked Chikorita."Where's Eevee?"  
>"Eevee left the room i think its because that i slept on her tail..." said Vulpix.<br>"I couldn't help it..." Meanwhile Eevee talked to Clefairy about the schedules for weekends.  
>"When its saturday and sunday and public hoildays, you would have classes." said Clefairy."So you basically do whatever you want."<br>"Ok thanks a lot Clefairy!" said Eevee Cheerfully.  
>"Your welcome Little Eevee!" said went the backyard to chat with Starly.<br>"You are in love?" said Chikorita. "With Eevee!"  
>"Yeah i think so..." said Vulpix. MeanWhile Eevee is having a chat with Starly.<br>"So Vulpix been acting wierd anound me recently..." said Eevee.  
>"Maybe he have feelings for you." said Starly<br>"He likes me?" exclaimed Eevee."i think i need to go and see if Pikachu have any thing for me." Vulpix and Chikorita came down to play with Charmander along with Starly.  
>"Hows my little Sister!" said a voice.<br>"Pikachu!" exclaimed Eevee and ran to hug him."i missed you!"  
>"I missed you too Eevee huh whats this?" asked Pikachu.<br>"Oh this is from the talent contest." said Eevee.  
>"You are just getting better and better everyday." said Pikachu.<br>"Heres your Gift from uncle and me." said Pikachu and gave Eevee a little Microphone.  
>"I need to head back to uncles to work." said Pikachu."So see you Eevee."<br>"Good Luck Brother!" said Someone just tackled Eevee from behind.  
>"I had it with you Seviper!" yelled Eevee.<br>"No Worries Eevee we seen what he did..."said Clefairy.  
>"Eevee!" said Vulpix "Are you ok?"<br>"I should be the one saying that." replied Eevee."Your face is turning red very fast." Vulpix ran away in shame.  
>"So whos up for a game!" asked Charmander.<br>"Me!" replied Eevee, Piplup, Chikorita, Starly and , Vulpix was sulking into the pond.  
>"Well well well look at what the sad fairy dropped off." said a voice.<br>"Misdreavus!" exclaimed Vulpix.  
>"Not to worry my friend Just relaxxx" said Misdreavus."Now be drawn into the power of my voice." Vulpix's Mind went blank and his iris turned purple.<br>"Nice pass Eevee! Charmander! Heads up." yelled Chikorita.  
>"Hello can i join in?" said Vulpix appeared out of nowhere.<br>"Sure you can join Starly's team." said Charmander.  
>"Lets go!" said Eevee as they kicked the ball was possessed by Misdreavus and made Vulpix acting strangely.<br>"Vulpix anything wrong?" asked Starly.  
>"Anything wrong?... Hehehe Eevee's my problem!" laughed Vulpix as he took out a steel cage from his bag.<br>"Something is wrong with Vulpix!" exclaimed Starly. "Eevee Run Away now!"  
>"Huh?" said Eevee but Vulpix was coming full speed so Eevee had to dash off.<br>"HAHAHAHA Eevee your mine!" laughed Vulpix.  
>"What you mean yours!" said Eevee. "I had my own free will!"Vulpix cornered Eevee into their room and Eevee was trying to hold back the door.<br>"Gust Attack!" as Starly sent a gust attack onto Vulpix.  
>"Fire Spin!" and Vulpix encased Starly in a vortex.<br>"Metal Claw!" and Charmander slashed Vulpix only to be tackled back.  
>"Fire Thrower!" and Vulpix tried to burn down the door.<br>"Water gun!" Squirtle and Azumarill put out the fire.  
>"Don't interfer! Tackle!" and Vulpix took down Squirtle.<br>"Clefairy is not here today i cannot use the sing attack..." exclaimed Azumarill dodging Fire spins from Vulpix.  
>"Thats it singing!" exclaimed Eevee and turn on her new mircophone and began turning the wheel until it is set to Sleep.<br>The Musical Necklance lit up and began to glow in bright pink and the mircophone got charged up with that energy and Eevee used sing and Vulpix was put to sleep.  
>"Phew..." exclaimed Vulpix woke up, he was normal again and a dark shadow exitedd his soul and into the form of Misdreavus!<br>"Punishment Room Misdreavus!" said Azumarill.  
>"Listen Vulpix..." said Eevee. "I think that you came on over me too strong and wierd but i am only like a year old and your like 3 years old... but i think you should wait a while before rushing into relationship."<br>"Ok Eevee i will wait and see if your really my true love." said Vulpix.  
>"Thats all i ask of you Vulpix thank you." said Eevee. <p>


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Sun is burning at high noon over TwinLeaf village. In the Day Care Centre's backyard sunbathing was a year old, Eevee. Eevee was an Orphan whose parent left her as an egg at pikachu's house and now studying and living at the day care. Clefairy, the day care teacher came out of the shadows of the day care centre.  
>"Eevee! theres a package for you!" said Clefairy.<br>"Oh Thank you!" cheered Eevee as she got up and went over to Clefairy and received a small package. Eevee opened up the parcel to find a lovely pink and cream ballroom dress. Eevee decided to close the parcel and sunbathe a few minutes of sunbathing, Starly came flying out.  
>"Hello Eevee!" tweeted Starly.<br>"Whats the matter Starly?" asked Eevee.  
>"Chikorita was to see all of us girls." replied Starly and she flew into their room on the 3rd floor. Eevee took the parcel and headed to the room. When she open the door, Chikorita, Piplup, Vulpix and Starly were in the room already. Eevee placed the parcel down on her bed. She was immediately hualled into the subject.<br>"Oh Eevee thank goodness!" said Chikorita. "You in the beauty contest!" Eevee suddenly got a chill of she in a fancy dress and making a fool of herself.  
>"No i am not IN THE CONTEST!" rushed Eevee as she ran for her life for the door but Chikorita was faster that Eevee and used her vine whip to shut the door and grab hold of Eevee by her taill and hual her back.<br>"Eevee... Vulpix was right about your tail you know?." commented Chikorita."It is indeed very soft and fluffy." Eevee made another run for the exit but was again caught in Chikorita's vine whip this time she was caught by her hind legs and was haulled back again.  
>"Eevee... You are entering!" said Chikorita."No complains." but Eevee made a 3rd time at escaping but this time Chikorita caught her by the front legs but this time she did not release Eevee when she was hualled back, just leaving her suspensed in her vine.<br>"Now after the camp to Mist forest its endless make up and dress up ok?" said Chikorita.  
>"Aright" said Piplup and Starly and they both left the room.<br>"As for you Eevee! I need to have a word with you at the backyard." and Chikorita headed for the backyard with Eevee still suspended by her front legs that is tied up by her vine whip and she held Eevee a few inchs from the ground.  
>"Chikorita whats with the obession of this contest!" yelled Eevee, Struggling.<br>"Look." wept Chikorita whom began to cry."This is our chance to get back at Misdreavus for the beauty contest she won and mocking everyone!" Eevee stop struggling and Chikorita finally released her. Eevee is now staring at Chikorita in a way she never did before.  
>"Now sorry about the constant vine whipping but i need to get your support!" said Chikorita. "Now about the thing i want to talk to you about." Chikorita and Eevee reached the backyard. Chikorita started to teach Eevee the move Shadow Ball and Dig.<br>Both moves will help Eevee fend for herself.  
>"These move are difficult" Eevee said as she finally unleashed a perfect Shadow ball and a perfect dig.<br>"Remember those moves are they might be your one way to fend off Misdreavus and her group."  
>"Lets go to getting late" said Eevee as they headed back.<br>"Ok Group! Tomorrow is the Adventure Camp at Mist Forest!" said Charmander, The leader of the group.  
>"Now Everyone is to sleep early and wake up early and pack only the stuff you need no extra stuff." said Charmander. "Now lets sleep."<br>The Next Morning, All of them woke up early and Chikorita helped to brush Eevee's Fur as she wore her Musical Necklance and Star Pin. Everyone Gathered at the Courtyard and they were breified by Clefairy, Azumarill and Gardevoir. Charmander was given a huge bagpack filled with 2 tents, 2 flare guns with 6 extra flares and some sleeping bags. Eevee offered to help Charmander carry it and it was really heavy for Eevee but she just kept it to herself. She and the other made their way to the area where they are supposed to set up camp. Eevee and the girls went to get firewood while Charmander and the boys set up the tents. Eevee and Chikorita had to carry 2 heavy bundles of firewood while Starly and Piplup continue to find somemore.  
>"Heres your wood!" said Eevee as they reached the campsite. Chikorita tripped and fell flat on her face and her bundles of wood flew everywhere. As Chikorita gathered the scattered wood, Eevee set down her 2 bundles of wood and 1 bag of sticks. Eevee and Chikorita helped set up the second tent and when they just finished Starly flew by,<br>"Eevee or Chikorita!" chirpped Starly. "1 of you must help take the 4 bundles of wood for us and 2 bags of sticks." Eevee saw Chikorita Groan so she went ahead. Eevee was loaded with 4 bundles of wood and 2 bags of stick and she struggled to carry it to camp but she managed to reach the camp site. Eevee took a sip of water and a little rest.  
>"Ok now... Eevee, Vulpix and Squirtle help me set up the campfire while the rest of you find some berries." said Charmander.<br>"Erm Charmander..." asked Eevee, "is it alright if i went with the other goup?"  
>"Sure but aren't you the most..."started Charmander but before he finished Eevee and the other group disappeared from sight. "Tired." Chikorita used razor leaf and Vine whip to pick off the berries from trees and Starly used Peck and Wing attack to pick off berries from very tall trees. Piplup swam into ponds to pick berries that grow underwater. Eevee carried the basket but sometimes ued Tackle or Shadow Ball to help with the collecting. When they got 4 baskets full of berries. They tried to head back but Misdreavus the girl bully along with Gastly, Haunter and Gengar appeared.<br>"Time to fight!"  
>"Not so fast Misdreavus!" said Eevee leaving the baskets on the floor and rushing in front of Chikorita. "Take This... Shadow Ba..." but before Eevee could use that move she just faint.<br>"What a sight! Night Shade!"  
>"Water gun!"<br>"Hold your fire!" said Misdreavus and Chikorita together.  
>"Eevee?" asked Chikorita as came over her. "Hey girl help me put Eevee on my back! When Eevee is on Chikorita's back as well as the berries the group made a defense move back to the camp.<br>"What happend to Eevee?" asked Charmander.  
>"She fainted!" replied Chikorita help Eevee into a tent and into a sleeping bag. After being checked up by Charmander, Eevee was left to sleep.<br>"She is just Exhausted from her heavy work." said Charmander. "Next time guys please don't let Eevee see that your unwilling to do a certain task or she will do it no matter what it is."  
>"Agreed!" as the group started the campfire and roasted some berries on a stick. Later that Evening, Eevee woke up and Charmander talk to her about doing tasks that overloaded her.<br>"But you all are unhappy so i..."  
>"No need to worry about us! just make sure your not too tired or you will end up fainting."<br>"Alright Charmander." said Eevee and as join the other for some Roasted Berries. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As the group sank into their sleeping bags, The Sun sank back into the earth. The next morning as the sun rose above the legendary Mt. Sun. 2 tents stood in the middle of a clearing into the middle of Mist Forest. In the red tent, 3 sleeping bags are left lifeless. In the 4th sleeping bag, slept a brown and creamy vanilla colored pokemon who we all call her as Eevee. She had soft and fluffy fur and a smooth tail. Eevee started to wake up as the early morning sun starts to pirece through the tent's cloth and into Eevee's Eyes. Eevee sat up and yawned silently. Eevee sketched her front legs and was about to get up when suddenly she was pulled back down. Eevee turned her head to find some of her group using her tail as a pillow. Eevee sighed as she slowly sat up again and an idea came into her 1 year old head. She manage to reach her bag with her group anchoring her down and took out her Mircophone which had saved her life from Vulpix. Turning up the volume to maximium and took a deep breathe.  
>"GET OFF MY TAIL!" and gave everyone within 10 feet from her a huge wake up call. As soon as Eevee was unanchored by her tail, she merely trotted out of het tent. Eevee took some wood from the bundle she carried yesterday and started a bonfire. Eevee took out a bag of sticks and placed it beside the basket of berries and started to skewer the berries onto the stick and roast them on the bonfire. It wasn't long before Charmander and Chikorita came out of the tents to join Eevee. Being the youngest of the group, Eevee was smaller than everyone in the group and most certainly the cutest.<br>"Eevee..." groaned Chikorita, still clutching her head. "Next time if we lay on your tail just move our heads off of it..." Eevee just bit her roasted Razz and Sitrus on a stick.  
>"And another thing..." moaned Charmander. "Can you do it softer you gave the people who didn't offend you a unwanted wake up call." Eevee just finished her berries and she took her little bag and when off into the forest on her own. She discovered a sparkling blue lake and decided to shower. After she took off her necklance and pin she went into the water. As Eevee was ejoying herself, something ruzzled through the leaves and disappeared from view. Eevee was soon finished and wore back her necklance and pin. Eevee from a sunny spot in a distant and rested there as she was being dried by the sun. Starly came flying by and resting beside Eevee.<br>"Sorry about the tail thing." apologized Starly but Eevee ignored her and took out her brush and brushed her fur and tail till it shone in the sunlight. Starly sunbathe with her. Meanwhile, Charmander talked with the others.  
>"Eevee must be feeling extremely frustrated by our constant using her as a pillow."<br>"But her fur and her tail is too tempting." said Chikorita.  
>"I didn't know i was on her tail untill she gave me a wake up call" said Piplup.<br>"We need to find a way to make it up to her." said Charmar.  
>"i will make her a private border!" said Chikorita.<br>"Ok great idea now wheres Eevee?" Eevee was done drying and she trotted slowly back. Starly was hovering above her and suddenly chripped.  
>"A Cave!" Charmander and the rest of the group came running to join up with Eevee and Starly.<br>"Lets Explore it!" said Chikorita but Charmander stopped them.  
>"We need to be properly prepared so lets head back first." suggested Charmander and they all agreed and started to head back. Something was in the bushes and now it shown itself. A whole pack of Poochyena and 4 Mightyena appeared surronding Charmander and his group.<br>"Eevee get behind us... and make sure you are hidden." whispered Charmander to Eevee as Eevee stood frozen in the middle of the circle formed by her friends.  
>"Step aside little ones!" proclaimed Mightyena. "We are here for the little brown girl."<br>"Eevee?"  
>"Oh so thats her name..."<br>"Vulpix!"  
>"What?" as Vulpix reavelled infomation on Eevee. Eevee remain frozen with fear.<br>"Poochyena attack!" shouted the 2nd Mightyena. The 8 poochyena surrounding the group attacked using tackle, bite, leer and howl. Eevee was the target and she had to help her friends so she used a passive move called Helping Hand. The power of Eevee's Cheer gave Charmander and the others a major moral boost. The Mightyena looked at the attack and was impressed. A Poochyena decided to go for Eevee but Eevee was ready for him and gave him a Shadow Ball. The Mightyenas looked at each other and started to talk. When the rest of the group managed to make a hole through the attack, Eevee used Dig and tunnelled under the earth to a safe spot. The group managed to escape the attack but the Mightyena saw somthing that helped get a second chance with their boss, Venusuar. When the group got the right supplies the headed back to the Cave using a different Route. The Mightyena Ambrush them as they are scaling down the mountain side. Eevee was the last to come down and taking the chance the Mightyenas managed to grab her and disappear into the Cave. The Team wasted no time in rushing after the Mightyenas but lost them at the first turn when there are 12 tunnels spliting in different directions. Meanwhile Eevee was held up above the ground by one of Mightyenas whom is holding her by her vanilla fur around her neck. They took Eevee to a chamber where it full of overgrown trees and a small waterfall.  
>"Brother! Chain her by that metal post." said oe of the Mightyenas to the Mightyena that is holding Eevee. Soon is wearing a heavy metal collar chained to a metal post. Eevee Struggled and strained against the collar hoping to break free.<br>"Its no use!" said something from the darkness. "Just save yourself the energy." A huge pokemon emerged from the darkness, Venusaur. Venusaur get Eevee a cold chill till she is so afraid to move.  
>"Now Bulbasuar!" said Venusaur. "Meet the girl you been admiring since she enter the forest. A Bulbasuar about Eevee's size and age came out of nowhere. Bulbasuar and Eevee was forced to look at each other. Eevee was very afraid that she couldn't stop straining and struggling against the collar. Bulbasaur blushed but he could tell that Eevee was in a panic. Suddenly, Charmander and the rest of the group came into the chamber. Venusaur unleashed a rain of leech seed at surrounded Eevee and they grew into a nature prison to encase Eevee.<br>"Eevee! you alright?" said Vulpix as he tried to get through the prison the held Eevee.  
>"Get me outta here!" exclaimed Eevee whom finally decided to talk and Venusaur heard her soothing voice and decided to do something. He gave a seed to a Poochyena and order him to force feed Eevee that seed and Poochyena ran through the prison when the leech seed wore off and manage to made Eevee swallow the seed. Eevee after eating the seed fainted. Vulpix tried to remove the metal chain but it was too strong. Venusaur laughed at the little explorers and unleashed a fearsome vine whip hurricane but Azumarill, Clefairy and Gardevoir appeared just in time to take down Venusuar and the Police Officer Magnazone arrested Venusuar, Mightyenas and Poochyenas. Magnamite released the fainted Eevee from her metal collar. Chikorita carried Eevee back to the campsite with the others where Clefairy examined her. After minutes of anxious waiting, Clefairy came out with Eevee fully recovered or maybe partly recovered.<br>"Eevee! You are alright!" cried Chikorita as she hugged her. Eevee opened her mouth to say something but something happend to her voice. Eevee's mouth moved but no sound came out. Clefairy took another look at Eevee and could not find the problem but Vulpix said.  
>"one of the Poochyena forced fed Eevee a Green colored seed and she fainted immdiately." Eevee was now inside of the tent crying... She was told that she was forced fed a SilencerF seed and she may or may not recover from the effects. Chikorita, Starly and Piplup cannot find the solution to help Eevee so they slept early and Eevee was still awake crying to herself <p>


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After the eventful day, Charmander and his friends are now playing in the clearing while a sad little pokemon stay back inside the tents. That sad little pokemon have brown and creamy vanilla colored fur and is a year old orphan after being abandoned by her parent with her step-brother Pikachu. Eevee was crying into her sleeping bag after what happend yesterday with Venusuar and the SilencerF seed. Eevee during that time was helpless to do anything about being force fed the SilencerF seed and when Venusuar attacked her friends as she was chained by a metal collar to a metal post. Meanwhile in the bright sunshine, Charander was talking to his friends.  
>"Eevee is still not coming out of her sleeping bag..." sighed Charmander.<br>"I can understand Eevee's feelings right now..." muttered Vulpix. "She need her boyfriend Vulpix to..."  
>"VULPIX!"<br>"Sorry force of habit..." but when Vulpix said the word 'force' they can hear Eevee's Crying getting more louder.  
>"We need to be very careful with the words we use around Eevee or it will just break her heart..." said Charmander, Very carefully choosing his words.<br>"I will try and make her feel better." said Chikorita, feeling conifident.  
>"Just be gentle..." said Starly. Chikorita went to take her notebook and pencil and a group of flowers and 2 leaves.<br>"Eevee is it ok if i come in?" asked Chikorita as she unzipped the tent door. Eevee's fur was extremely messy but still soft. Chikorita sat by Eevee's sleeping bag which is endlessly making crying and sobbing sounds.  
>"Erm Eevee..." started Chikorita. " I would like to have a wor... i mean time with you." Eevee opened her sleeping bag slowly and came out. Eevee's face was red from crying and her star pin was no longer shiny and glittering. Her necklance's symbol lost its sparkle like Eevee's eyes and turned dull. Chikorita control herself from saying anything hurtful and gave Eevee the notebook and pencil and asked her to write her reply but Eevee already started.<br>'whut di u wint?' wrote Eevee, quite forgetting she is only 1 year old. Chikorita took a while to translate the words but managed to give Eevee a reply.  
>"i just want to share with you something i did when i was your... time" said Chikorita carefully.<br>'whut di u mien bey tiat?' wrote Eevee. Chikorita took a longer time translate that line but finally made out what it meant.  
>"Like tasting Nectar from flowers and using the leaves to make a intrument!" exclaimed Chikorita. Chikorita took a flower from the basket she brought along and pulled off a petal and began tasting the nectar at the tip. Eevee followed Chikorita's example but she ate it by accident with made her choke. After tasting the sweet nectar from flowers, Chikorita showed Eevee how to do Leaf Whistling.<br>Eevee had all sorts of problems when learned the leaf whistle; Sneezing into the leaf meant for whistling, sucked the leaf into her mouth, made a strange noise. Eevee finally got the hang of it after like 3 hours of trying, Chikorita was already tired. When Chikorita finally exited the tent, the others flocked to her to ask about Eevee.  
>"She was feeling a little better..." said Chikorita, deciding to spare the details.<br>"i wished that she have her lovely and soothing voice back..." whispered Squirtle to Charmander. Misdreavus and her lackies came by and they heard Eevee's sobs.  
>"So whats wrong with your little brown furball?" laughed Misdreavus.<br>"Did she finally lost it?" laughed Gastly.  
>"Literally?" laughed Haunter who made all the noise even louder while Charmander and his group was trying to tell them not to say any of those thing.<br>"OH i know! She finally broke her VOICE!" Howled Gengar. Eevee suddenly emerged from her tent. Eevee's eyes never look more furious than today. Eevee's eyes are pratically burning rubies. After a few minutes, Eevee was being restrained by Charmander and his group to prevent Eevee from actually killing Misdreavus and her lackies.  
>"Misdreavus my darling!" said Gastly, painfully getting up after being hit by a powerful shadow ball. "I think we lost this time!"<br>"I agree" said Misdreavus getting up. "Lets bail!" Eevee was burning with anger. Charmander had to knock the back of her head with his metal claw in order to knock out Eevee while he and the other attach a long piece of rope to her neck to a large tree. Afterwards... Eevee is now crying by the tree no longer in the tent. Chikorita came over for another 'chat'.  
>'wiy muiz evieryomne ristisant mi tbo tye tiree?' wrote Eevee. Chikorita translated faster this time.<br>"They are trying to stop your rage from hurting anyone and yourself so this restraint was for your own good." said Chikorita gently giving Eevee a fur brush with Eevee's own fur brush.  
>'Oh i see' wrote Eevee as she sank back into her previous state. Suddenly, A strange looking bug decided to bite Eevee between her front and hind legs and it caused a massive swell to form but Chikorita rubbed some cream on it to stop the Clefairy, the head teacher of the day care, was now in town researching something about the seed Eevee was fed to find a cure. Chikorita and Eevee played a song using Leaf Whistle which gave Eevee a sudden sense of belonging even if her voice is gone. As Eevee's mood rose slighty, her star shaped pin started to glitter faintly and her necklance symbol became somewhat less dull. Chikorita noticed that Eevee is feeling a lot better from early that morning. They all had lunch near the tree that Eevee was tied to so Eevee can join in. Chikorita and Charmander talked about whether if they should untie Eevee from the tree.<br>"I think not Chikorita." said Charmander. "I don't want to hurt Eevee again..." Charmander was talking about the early fight with Misdreavus where he had to hurt Eevee in order to make sure no more harm came to her.  
>"But i talked to her... " explained Chikorita, "She is really feeling better!" Suddenly, they could hear Eevee's Leaf Whistle. They all rushed to see if Eevee was alright but she was merely making some music to cheer herself up and her necklance symbol glowed in pink brightly. At the end of her sweet song, Eevee already got a lot of pokemon listening to her leaf whistle. Clefairy came back with another SilencerF seed.<br>"Clefairy! that's the seed that cause Eevee all the hurt!" said Charmander angrily.  
>"I know but it may cure her!" said Clefairy as she force fed it to Eevee which was easy as she was tied to the tree.<br>"Eevee try saying something!" said Chikorita excitedly.  
>"Something!" said Eevee earning herself a lot of laughs.<br>"Can we still keep her tied to the tree?" asked Vulpix.  
>"VULPIX!"<br>"Just a question..." muttered Vulpix. Eevee was very happy to have her voice back and she is now so happy that she could run up Mt. Sun and come back to Mist Forest which is on the other side. Charmander and Chikorita finally slept peacefully that night as the day before the incident, Eevee gave them a unwanted wake up call and yesterday Eevee was crying so much that both of them couldn't sleep. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

With the adventure camp in Mist Forest finally come to a close, Charmander and his group packed up the tents and everything. Eevee carried the supply bag as well as her own bag back to the Day care centre with the other groups. Charmander and his group are in for a surprise when they reached the Daycare. The entire Day Care seems to have been renovated while they are in Mist Forest. Each Group are to pick a team name and pick a leader and a assistance leader. Charmander and his group; Chikorita, Piplup, Starly, Squirtle, Vulpix and the youngest member of the group, Eevee Gathered at a discussion table and began to decide.  
>"Charmander should be leader." said Chikorita as they started.<br>"I agree!" said Eevee, Piplup and Starly.  
>"And i think Chikorita should be the assistance leader!" said Eevee as she brushed her brown and creamy vanilla fur free of twigs and leaves. Now that they decided the leaders, they now discussed the name of the team. Clefairy came over Charmander's group.<br>"Excuse me." said Clefairy. "Bulbasuar will join your team from now on so be nice!" Eevee and Bulbasuar made eye contact and suddenly Eevee jumped off her chair and was ready for an attack.  
>"Whats wrong Eevee?" said Charmander.<br>"This guy is the son of the Venusuar that kept me chained up!" the group grasped but told Eevee to relax as they invited Bulbasuar into the group. Bulbasuar was like Vulpix... totally charmed by Eevee but Chikorita seems to blush ner Bulbasuar but did a good job of hiding it. After a long hour of endless debate and voting, the team decided to call themselves Team Starlight refered to their leader. They sumbitted their team name to Clefairy and they are allow to roam untill dinnertime. Eevee went with Chikorita and Charmander to help set down their supply bag. Eevee carried a bag that is like 3 times bigger than her but Chikorita helped her with her Vinewhip.  
>Something was admiring Eevee from the bushes and Eevee notice and gave the peeker a little surprise by using dig.<br>"Peekaboo!" shouted Eevee as she appeared which scared the wits out of the admirer whom is Bulbasuar. Charmander and Chikorita just finished set down the bag and just came out in time to see Bulbasuar and Eevee saying a few things.  
>"Bulbasuar!" said Eevee as she cleaned herself from her dig attack. "You got to stop peeking at me or i might send you a Shadow Ball next time."<br>"Sorry Eevee..." said Bulbasuar as he ran for his life into hiding again.  
>"Eevee? Whats the matter with Bulbasuar?" asked Charmander. Eevee explained the incident eariler. Chikorita, Charmander and Eevee walked back to their new room with their bags. Their new room had 2 sections, 1 for the boys and 1 for the girls with a small waiting room so Charmander broke off with Chikorita and Eevee as he entered the boys' section while Chikorita and Eevee headed for the Girls' Section. Chikorita and Eevee was surprised by the fact their beds are already choosen for them. Eevee had bunk bed with Chikorita. Eevee, since she is extremely light as a feather was given the top of the bunk bed. Eevee left her bag on her bed and saw 3 parcel address to her by pikachu, her step-brother. Eevee took a look at the 1st parcel. It contain the dress Pikachu sent her before she went to Mist Forest. Eevee carefully covered the box and placed in the warrobe. Eevee took a look at the 2nd parcel. It was a handy pouch bag to hold items and the last parcel contained a larger bag pack then her previous one with a note.<br>"Dear Sister, Eevee. These are gifts from my aunt, uncle and my father's brother.  
>About the large bag, please sent back the smaller bag as soon as you can.<br>Pikachu"  
>Eevee exchanged the bags and slashed on the purse bag and climbed down the ladder with the parcel. Eevee pasted the Parcel to Clefairy and went to find Chikorita as she had something to discuss with the rest of the girls. Chikorita was in the new backyard and as she walked down the new pathway, Eevee bumped into Charmander holding some wierd badges.<br>"Oh hello Eevee!" said Charmander. "Heres our team badge be sure to wear it!" Charmander pass her a badge and he hurried off. Eevee examined the badge, it had a picture of the basic elements of the PokeWorld and a title "Team Starlight Member, Eevee" Eevee pined it on her Vanilla fur coat and walk off to find Chikorita but unlucky had to bump into Misdreavus. Misdreavus and her group saw little Eevee walking down the hallway alone.  
>"Well well well look what the cat coughed out, The little brown furball!" laughed Misdreavus. Misdreavus wore the team badge and the others wore the same badge but with a extra badge for being in the Midreavus fan club. Eevee braced herself for an attack but Misdreavus just waltz passed her so did her group. Eevee looked back at them in confusion but she continued to find Chikorita. Chikorita and the other girls are praticing for the talent portion of the Beauty contest which is in 3 days time. Chikorita saw Eevee coming and rushed to asked her.<br>"Do you have a pretty dress to wear?" asked Chikorita.  
>"Yes but...<br>"Do you have a talent?"  
>"Yes but...<br>"But What?"  
>"IS THE CONTEST GOING TO MAKE A DIFFERENCE?" Chikorita took a while to anwser but finally said yes. Eevee was being briefed when suddenly she felt intense pain and dizziness and fainted on the spot. Chikorita had to get Clefairy and Eevee was sent to Sick Ward, a new room on the ground floor. <p>


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As dark clouds covered the bright aqua skies, Eevee was suffering from a grave illness in the sick bay. Eevee is running a high fever with sneezing and coughing.  
>Her Star Pin and Necklance lay abandoned by the side as she rested but she is breathing heavily through her mouth. Her friends and team, Team Starlight waited outside the Sick Bay for Clefairy to finish examining Eevee. After a few minutes, Clefairy came out of the Sick Bay.<br>"She is having a grave illness." said Clefairy. "But it looks like a strange illness that a few pokemon get." Chikorita though hard and remembered something.  
>"Miss Clefairy!" exclaimed Chikorita. "I remember something about Eevee being bitten by a strange looking insect when we are still in Mist Forest." Clefairy was stunned by the infomation and went back to take a look. There a small swelling from where the bug bit Eevee. Clefairy gave Eevee the right type of pill and let her rest for the day. Team Starlight decided to spend the rest of the day making Eevee feel better. Whenever Eevee's sad about something, She would usually play the Leaf Whistle. Eevee learned the Leaf Whistle from Chikorita during their Adventures in Mist Forest. Eevee plucked a leaf from the plant in from the Sick Bay and played a simple song. Charmander came into the room and tried to cheer Eevee up with his juggling which was pretty funny. Eevee laughed her little heart out but suddenly she coughed heavily and Clefairy had to give her another pill. Chikorita seems to be the only member of the group able to cheer up Eevee. Eevee's voice gone a little off due to the sickness but she is showing signs of recovery.<br>Pikachu hurried over to take a look at his step-sister. Pikachu was working for his uncle to earn some Poke to support Eevee through School.  
>"Eevee are you feeling better?" asked Pikachu.<br>"I think i am feeling better thank you" said Eevee sweetly. Pikachu gave Eevee a tiny tickle which made her cheer up a little  
>"Please get better i need to work overtime again." said Pikachu getting up. Eevee was feeling a lot better by dinner time and when Clefairy checked her temperture and she is allow to leave the Sick Bay but to take it easy. Her friends were glad to see her and they escorted her to the team room. Chikorita gave Eevee the breifing that she missed due to her sickness.<br>"The Contest ha 3 portions. The first 1 is the most important as free impressions matter..." as Chikorita started to brief Eevee. Eevee was wishing she had been sick the whole day but still she learned from Chikorita that there are 3 portions to a contest; CatWalk, Rythemic dance and the Talent portion. Eevee have week -1 day to prepare for the contest and lucky for her. Misdreavus is under pressure too so she too busy to mess with Eevee. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Its been a tough week for the children at the new Daycare Centre. The girls are training their hardest for the contest except for 1 little orphan Eevee. She is taking part in the contest too but she is not really intending on winning it as mostly she is just giving moral support to one of her teammates, Chikorita. Eevee wasn't feeling as excited mostly due to fact she was forced to enter and she believes in natural not artifical beauty. So she just train for the last 2 portions.  
>Chikorita was very excited as the contest drew nearer.<br>"Eevee does my dress look ok?"  
>"Well..."<br>"Who am i kidding the right part looks a little off thanks Eevee." as she hurried to fix it for the tenth time that day. Eevee was just brushing her brown and creamy Vanilla fur. Meanwhile as the contest was today, Chikorita was rushing here there and everywhere so Eevee decided to do something.  
>"Chikorita!"<br>"WHAT!"  
>"I need to talk to you."<br>"Fine make it quick."  
>"Did you rush during the last contest?" Chikorita was suddenly stunned.<br>"Yes...  
>"How is rushing going to help you to win Chikorita?"<br>"Well..."  
>"Now i want you just wash up and get ready by the hall in 10 minutes."<br>"Alright Thanks Eevee." Eevee also took the box that contained her dress and went to change. Meanwhile Misdreavus was extremely panicking but without any real friends, she just got more nervous. Eevee just finished changing and came out of the dressing room and just so happend Misdreavus and her team saw how she looked. Eevee wore the pink and perally white dress and her fur coat shone on its own. Misdreavus ended up panicking more than ever. As Eevee made her way to the hall, a lot of people saw how she looked and she got herself some attention already. Chikorita wore a blue and teal dress with a yellow hat to complete it and it was really pretty for Eevee.  
>"Your going to do fine!" said Eevee and then suddenly one of Misdreavus's lackies sprayed Chikorita and Eevee with ink. Eevee's dress was still ok but Chikorita's looked totally ruined.<br>"No worries Chikorita!" said Eevee as she did something akward. Back in the hall, they are calling out names one by one.  
>"Misdreavus!" and Misdreavus hurriedly rushed out and rushed back in.<br>"Chikorita!" and Chikorita came out with a very very unqiue dress, it had perally white patterns and pinkish contrast.  
>"Eevee!" and Eevee came out without a dress but her fur coat was good enough for her to pass to the second round.<br>"Oh my goodness Eevee i almost thought you might not make it after what you did to fix my dress."  
>"Its not a problem!" said Eevee as she brushed her fur. Afterwards, the number of contestants left are only 15. The next is the Rythemic dance where they had to follow the person in front of them. Chikorita had a tough time with the dance as mostly she cared about her looks more. Eevee was pretty graceful as she had practiced. As for Misdreavus, She is still in a state of panic so her steps are either too fast or too slow. By the end of the 2nd round only 5 contestant remain, Eevee and Chikorita made through but their other friend Starly got eliminated. Eevee just brushed her fur to make it straight again from her dancing and prepared her special performance. The Talent performance is a routine dance by the contestants using their moves in a glorious fashion. First up was Misdreavus. Misdreavus was overwhelmed by the fear and miss fired her confusion and caused a tiny explosion. The rest of the contestants are to sit at the side of the hall. The judges held up signs with numbers on it. Misdreavus calmly step off the stage and next was Chikorita whom used Razor leaf and Sweet Scent to great effect. Next was Piplup, Eevee's teammate. She used Whirlpool and Bubble to a watery start but ended in a sloppy fashion. Next was Azurill whom used a item to help her perform her water juggling. Last was Eevee whom used shadow ball to surround herself within 4 orbs and she used her helping hand cheer to give her the rythem and for the finish she jumped up and unleashed the move she been praticing hard on, Iron Tail. And she destoryed the orbs that encased her and ended with a bang. Afterward the contestants joined back their teams as the judges calculated the points.<br>"After the fanastic performance by our friends, We have calculated the scores and here are the results."  
>"In 3rd place we have Piplup!" cheering came over the hall. Piplup was overwhelmed with happiness that she cried.<br>"In 2nd place..." Misdreavus held her breathe as well as Chikorita.  
>"We Have Misdreavus." as Misdreavus screamed the hall clapped for her.<br>"And The Winner for the Contest is..." Eevee and Chikorita looked at each other.  
>"Uh hold on..." said Gardevoir as she clarified things with Clefairy and Azumarill.<br>"Its seems we have a tie for first place! Chikorita and Eevee!" announced Gardevoir. Chikorita and Eevee looked at each other and hugged.  
>"As for the tie-breaker!" said Clefairy. "We been noticing each of our contestant and given them points and its time use those points to break the tie and the winner is..." Eevee wanted Chikorita to win as she wanted it badly.<br>"Eevee!" said Clefairy. Eevee went up on stage with Chikorita. Eevee noticed the ribbon didnt have her name so she gave it to Chikorita.  
>"You deserved it Chikorita." as Eevee pin it onto Chikorita.<br>"Thats so sweet of you Eevee." Cried Chikorita. So the Contest ended. Chikorita was so overwhelmed with al that happend that she could sleep. Eevee gave up the ribbon to Chikorita is because if Chikorita never forced her to enter she would have won so she let Chikorita have the ribbon. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After the contest, Everyone was enjoy their stree escaping their minds. Misdreavus was very angry with Eevee as she won the contest and still had to make her puke by being nice to the runner up Chikorita. It was a wet morning as the rain pours down to the earth. Team Starlight is still sleeping but it won't be for long as a little brown and creamy vanilla colored pokemon started to wake up. This pokemon is called Eevee, her parents abandoned her when she was an egg and now she living in the day care centre and with pikachu, her step-brother. Eevee sat up from her bunk bed and placed her berries' bag and some items into her purse bag and descend down the ladder.  
>Eevee went to the shower area and took a bathe and then headed down to the food store and got herself some cooked pokebread. She sat down at the allocated table marked with her team's symbol which is a fire symbol with a circle of leaves. She chewed her pokebread and the rest of her group came down to join her.<br>"So what we doing today?" asked Eevee as her group joined her.  
>"Well i spoke with Clefairy the other day and she said we are free for the day." replied Charmander.<br>"Did anyone see Bulbasuar?" askd Chikorita but at that moment a scream came from the girls' bathroom.  
>"I think he went into the..." started Eevee as Bulbasuar trumbled downthe stairs covered in toliet paper.<br>"Girls' Bathroom." finished Eevee. Bulbasuar went down to the food store and join the group. Eevee just finished and she took off first.  
>"Do think Eevee is evading me?" asked Bulbasuar.<br>"She's not the only one..." said Chikorita as she finished and left.  
>"When Bulbasuar i hate to say it but you started off on the wrong paw with Eevee." said Charmander, enjoying his pokebread.<br>"It wasn't my doing when Eevee was captured." said Bulbasuar. "My father wanted to find me a wife and he noticed that i been spying at Eevee so he had Mightyenas capture her."  
>"Looks like you have a major role in hurting Eevee, you know?" said Starly.<br>"You didn't even try and stand up against your father." said Squirtle. Meanwhile Eevee was out in the backyard sunbathing while Chikorita was enjoying the summer breeze.  
>"Eevee... your totally against Bulbasuar right?" asked Chikorita. Eevee didn't respond to that question and she took out her brush to brush her fur. Vulpix suddenly came out an joined Eevee and Chikorita. Vulpix gave Eevee a rose.<br>"Whats that for?" asked Eevee, taking the rose and was sharing it with Chikorita.  
>"Its to say that you are always in my heart..."<br>"Vulpix... We been through this... and my anwser is still no..." said Eevee. Vulpix expected that awnser so he sank down by the tree. Later that day, Team Starlight is playing together until Misdreavus came over. Eevee stopped playing and got ready for a battle.  
>"I want to talk to the brown furball only!" said Misdreavus.<br>"No way Misdreavus!" said Charmander. "if you want to talk to Eevee you have to talk in public."  
>"Fine!" said Misdreavus and suddenly her group appeared. "I am taking my revenge right now! Attack!" Afterwards Team Starlight had defeated Misdreavus and her lackies and decided to go to the backyard and play.<br>"Eevee nice Iron tail back there, Where did you learn it?" laughed Chikorita.  
>"Pikachu told me about it and i decided to use it." laughed Eevee. Charmander accidently spurted a firethrower and it hit Chikorita and caused a burn.<br>"Chikorita! you ok?" said Eevee. "How do i use that move again..." but Charmander gave Chikorita Oran berries and a heal seed.  
>"Really sorry Chikorita." apologized Charmander. "It just happend."<br>"Its ok Charmander!" said Chikorita. "Lets play hide and seek! i will be it first." Chikorita started to count and rest of Team Starlight went to hide in the backyard. Eevee had the advangtage and she burrowed under the earth. Starly hid inside the tree. Charmander hid under a bush, Piplup and Squirtle hid in the pond. Vulpix hid behind a rock while Bulbasuar hid in the flower patch. Chikorita easily found Starly, Vulpix and Bulbasuar. Charmander gave away his position when he sneezed. Chikorita looked into the pond and found Piplup and Squirtle. Chikorita lookd everywherebut could find Eevee. She thought that she used dig to hide so she used Sweet Scent but after a few minutes Eevee didn't appear even after Chikorita announced that she had given up. Charmander began to think that Misdreavus must have gotten to her when she was under ground and away from the group and he was right. When Eevee burrow she broke into Seviper's personal storage and Seviper immdiately wrapped up Eevee and took her off to Misdreavus. While Team Starlight is looking for Eevee, Eevee was already brought to Misdreavus.  
>"Look at what the cat coughed out, The little brown furball!" said Misdreavus as Seviper squeezed the life out of Eevee. "Nice work Seviper!" Afterwards Eevee was brought the backyard and Misdreavus went to inform Team Starlight. When Charmander heard Eevee was at the backyard he went to the backyard but managed to hide when he saw Misdreavus. From the second storey window, Charmander saw Eevee wrapped up by Seviper and was gagged by the tail. Seviper was temptingly moving Eevee over the pond.<br>"Now you brats!" said Misdreavus. "You can either stand there and get punished by us or your little friend Eevee is in for a dip." and Seviper plunged Eevee into the water and after a few seconds pulled her back up. Charmander decided to make use of his increase of power to do something. First he unleash a smokescreen and Seviper plunged Eevee underwater and began squeezing her to get the air out. Eevee was starting to drown but Charmander knocked out Seviper with metal claw and was about to dive into the water.  
>"Wait a second i cannot swim!" said Charmander.<br>"Chikorita hurry over and save Eevee! She's drowning!" yelled Charmander. Chikorita barraged through the smokescreen to the pond and quickly used vine whip but Misdreavus stopped her. Squirtle swam down to save Eevee but Seviper didn't let him. So in the end, the team was too tied up to help Eevee and she beginning to drown. Suddenly a vine whip came down and rescued her but Eevee is still unconscious. Soon Misdreavus and her lackies are beaten while Chikorita got Azumarill. Eevee was soon awake in the Sick Bay.  
>"Huh? what happend..." asked Eevee still feeling dizzy.<br>"Eevee thank goodness you are alright." said Charmander. "Bulbasuar pulled you out of the pond or you would be really drowning." Eevee found Bulbasuar in the backyard and decided to sit beside him.  
>"Thanks for what you did..." started Eevee. "I am grateful for that but it won't exclude the fact what happend in Mist Forest."<br>"Its ok..." said Bulbasuar as he listened to Eevee's Leaf Whistle. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Today was an exciting day for most adoptable orphans in the day care centre. Eevee and her team was sleeping as the cool breeze of summer came in. Eevee was an orphan that was adpoted by Pikachu. Eevee rest in the breeze and when she woke up got dressed and ate she went with Charmander to watch the exciting event. Today a wealthy family is coming intending to adopt a child. So mostly orphans are trying to look their best except Eevee.  
>"I wonder if pichu is going to be adopted..." said Eevee as she watched the event from the sky platform. Suddenly, Clefairy came around with Beautifly and Dustox.<br>"Everyone greet Mr Dustox and Mrs Beautifly," said Clefairy as everyone greeted them.  
>"Miss Clefairy i would like to do the selection privately" said Beautifly and soon the couple is lead to a room where they can take a look at the orphan files. Meanwhile Eevee lost her team and went around looking for them. Eevee was running around when suddenly she saw the visitor and stopped.<br>"Good Morning sir." greeted Eevee and she ran off in search of her friends. Dustox looked at Eevee and was impressed with behaviour of Eevee and went back into the room. Beautifly was slowly looking through each of the files. Clefairy suddenly saw Eevee's file and tried to take it but Dustox took it first.  
>"Honey look at this!" said Dustox as he look through the file.<br>"If i may that file was misplaced with the stack." said Clefairy.  
>"She's an Orphan!" said Beautifly looking at Clefairy.<br>"She is but she already adopted but she is here for the nursery school."  
>"She's only a year old!"<br>"Pikachu arranged it all with me already please choose another file." Beautifly and Dustox gave Clefairy back the file and began looking through the files. Eevee was still looking for her team like a headless goose. When Beautifly came out of te room for a breather, Eevee just happend to pass by and Eevee greeted Beautifly and dashed off. Beautifly was impressed with the shiny fur coat and went back inside. Eevee eventually found Team Starlight playing on the field.  
>"What took you so long?" asked Charmader.<br>"I was looking for you and i think i met Beautifly and Dustox."  
>"Be sure not to ruin other orphan's chance on being adopted." They began to play football. Meanwhile back in the room, Beautifly and Dustox finished looking through most of the orphan files.<br>"Who is the brown and creamy vanilla pokemon i saw dashing around outside?" asked Beautifly.  
>"That was Eevee." said Clefairy.<br>"May i see her file... again?" Clefairy took out Eevee's file and gave it Beautifly.  
>"She's perfect and meets our expectations!"<br>"But like i said earlier she is already adopted by Pikachu." Beautifly and Dustox looked at each other and discussed and decided to give Clefairy their awnser by tomorrow. As Clefairy escorted them to the exited Eevee and her team just happend to pass by again.  
>"Good Afternoon!" chorused Team Starlight and they bowed and continued to walk. Beautifly suddenly said something.<br>"Excuse me Little Eevee can you please come over for awhile?" Eevee looked at her friends and told them she will join them later. Eevee went over to the visitors and Clefairy and bowed. Beautifly and Dustox looked at Eevee for a long time.  
>"Is... th..ere a p..roblem?" said Eevee who went nervous after being stared at from head to tail.<br>"Her voice is pretty sweet too, Darling." said Dustox. Clefairy managed to pry them away from Eevee afterwards.  
>"Eevee i think you need to stay in your room tomorrow." said Clefairy.<br>"Why?"  
>"After seeing you, Beautifly and Dustox seems determined to adopt you."<br>"Oh... Alright Clefairy!" Eevee went and join the rest. Eevee told them what happend.  
>"Oh... i will accompany you tomorrow no worries Eevee." said Chikorita. So the next day, Eevee was strictly comfined to her room by Azumarill and Gardevoir. Eevee and Chikorita decided to play some music and Gardevoir gave permission. Beautifly and Dustox went to Pikachu's uncle's house to get Pikachu's approval to let them adopt Eevee. Pikachu decided to go along with them before giving them his awnser. Clefairy was surprised to see Pikachu and Pikachu request to talk to Eevee and he was lead to Team Starlight's room and Eevee came out.<br>"Hello Eevee..." said Pikachu as she trotted to Pikachu's side.  
>"That family wanted to adopt you but they can't without my approval so i am now asking you."<br>"Do you want to be with me and your friends or living with Beautifly and Dustox?" Eevee faced a inter-conflict. Eevee was facing a milestone now should she stay or go.  
>Eevee looked into Pikachu's eyes and noticed his bags under his eyes. Pikachu have indeed been working hard to get Eevee enough money to get through School. Eevee was brought down to the meeting room where she had to make a choice.<br>"Excuse me Mr Dustox and Mr Beautifly." asked Eevee. "Whom are you intending to adopt if i reject your choice?" They didn't give an awnser.  
>"Clefairy... I want to stay with Pikachu, Clefairy and all my friends." said Eevee at last. Pikachu hugged Eevee and cried as he was touched that Eevee chose him over a wealthy family. Although Disappointed by Eevee's reject, Beautifly adopted Pichu instead and Eevee was relieved. Eevee was now unrestricted to her room so she played with her friends.<br> 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

This the beginning of another adventure for Team Starlight as the expedition draws nearer. Inside the team room, Team Starlight is still sleeping but it won't be for long.  
>"Rise and shine little Explorers!" said a voice from the door. Everyone got up except for 1 small pokemon. She is the youngest of the group and have brown and creamy vanilla coat and her name is Eevee. Below her part of the bunk bed was Chikorita whom was getting up.<br>"Eevee! Rise and shine!" said Chikorita. Eevee slowly woke up. When they finished cleaning up, they all met in the waiting room. Charmander was given a few items during the leaders' meeting.  
>"Ok team lets have a look at where are we going to explore!" said Charmander as he lay out a map and some pointers. The map shows the entire village of TwinLeaf and nearby forests and mountains. Charmader set pointers at 2 locations.<br>"Ok the blue pointer is our Expedition objective and the red point is our current position" explained Charmander and he set down 3 other yellow pointer.  
>"The yellow pointer is where we can set up camp if it gets dark."<br>"This Expedition is really a test to see if any of us have any exploration potential" Eevee raised her front right paw.  
>"Yes Eevee?"<br>"Whats Exploration Potential?"  
>"That is something we call if you have talent in exploring like all the Exploration teams in Treasure town." After being dismissed from the breifing, they went down to have some pokebread and oran juice. Clefairy suddenly came over and asked speak to all first year olds. Eevee parted with her team and went to meet with Clefairy like a few others.<br>"As you know the expedition is really energy-draining and difficult and i am asking your parents if you are allow to go..." said Clefairy. "For some of you whom your parents does not allow, you may not take part in the expedition." Eevee wondred what Pikachu will say as he is her Guardian. As they are dismissed, Clefairy called Eevee over.  
>"Look Eevee i spoke with Pikachu..." said Clefaiy. "He knows no matter what he said you are most determined to go the expedition so he is letting you make the choice." Eevee's insides danced but managed to listen to Clefairy.<br>"Given how difficult the Expedition can become... Are you sure you can handle it?"  
>"I think i can handle it, Clefairy"<br>"Alright then... you dismissed." Eevee suddenly felt a sudden chill but decided to ignore it and went back to join her team. Charmander was waiting for Eevee aloneby the table..  
>"Where did the others go?" asked Eevee. Charmander merely pointed but he wanted to talk to Eevee.<br>"Well about the Expedition..." said Charmander. "You sure you can handle?" Eevee was starting to doubt her abilities. Charmander and Eevee went to join the others in a few games. Eevee asked Clefairy yesterday about the move Heal Bell. That move requires her to be at least 5 years old or she could not handle the power so she decide to wait for the right time of age. Eevee did a little research on the type of move she can use so shecan be more useful and found 1 that is very useful and she secrety learned it. Eevee was playing with her friend with a soccer ball.  
>"Eevee what are doing in the library and backyard a few day back?" asked Chkorita as she passed the ball to Eevee. Eevee used Iron Tail to pass it to Bulbasuar.<br>"I was trying out something new." replied Eevee but Chikorita wasn't fooled easily.  
>"But i think it was a move..." said Chikorita but Eevee didn't reply as she got the ball and she used her tail to pass the ball to Charmander. Chikorita was not going to give up so easily so she challenge Eevee to a battle. Eevee accepted and the rest of the team cleared the field and Chikorita used Razor Leaf to start the battle. Eevee jumped up and dodged but Chikorita was ready for the dodge and used Petal Dance. Eevee Used Iron Tail and knocked away the petal dance attack and landed gracefully. Chikorita decided to use vine whip but Eevee used Dig and evaded the vine whip. Chikorita isn't going to be attacked by sneak attack so she decided to use Leaf Whistle but Eevee is underground and was unable to hear the Leaf Whistle so Chikorita got hit by the Dig attack. Chikorita used Sweet Scent and Eevee was in trace by the smell. Chikorita Tackled Eevee and sent her flying and landing on her face. Eevee got up but very unstable. Charmander was getting worried but decided to butt out.<br>"Eevee... If you cannot defeat me!" announced Chikorita. "Then you are not allowed to go for the Expedition!" Eevee used Shadow ball and Chikorita used her new attack, Energy ball. Both orbs hit and exploded giving damage to both sides. Chikorita managed to grab Eevee with Vine Whip. Eevee used Shadow Ball to counter the petal dance sent by Chikorita. Eevee had to used the move but she had no choice. Eevee used Perish Song and Chikorita got affected. Chikorita had 3 moves left before Eevee's Perish song kicks in. Charmander was impressed as he watched the battle.  
>Eevee managed to get free of Chikorita's Vine Whip and used Shadow Ball. Chikorite counted with Energy Ball and both sides got hurt. Eevee's Health was getting low so Eevee used Wish. Chikorita quickly used Razor Leaf and Eevee jumped up and Wish Kicked in and restored Eevee. Eevee decided that Chikorita is so powerful and Perish song is going to kick soon so she used Dig and hid underground. Helpless Chikorita used Energy Ball into the hole Eevee went into and it hit its mark and Chikorita fainted due to Eevee's Perish Song and then Eevee burst out of the hole and landed painfully. Eevee struggled to get up and then she fainted too. The Battle ended in a tie and the rest of the group came over and gave each of them revival herds and Sitrus berries. Eevee was given a approval by Chikorita but Charmander wasn't sure so he challenged Eevee. Eevee was a little anxious about fighting Charmander. Charmander used Fire Spin first to encase Eevee in a vortex. Eevee used dig to evade and tackled Charmander from behind but Charmander recovered and used Metal Claw. Eevee was slamed into the earth. Eevee used Shadow Ball and Charmander used Ember to evade. Eevee took the chance to use Perish Song. Charmander knew he had a limited time before Perish Song kicks in so he used his Blaze and Tackled Eevee straight. Eevee was struggling to get up when Charmander used Fire Spin and Eevee find herself encased in a vortex as Charmander charge up for a Flame Wheel. Eevee decided to use the attack she found and her body began to glow in white.<br>"HIDDEN POWER!" as whirls of white power orbited Eevee was charged up and sent. Charmander was sent backwards with the power of Hidden Power. Charmander was barely Standing and Perish Song kicked in and Charmander fainted. Eevee got some burns from Charmander's attack but still standing but barely. The group came over to help Charmander. Eevee was barely standing and finally she collasped. Eevee was given Sitrus berries and she recovered. Charmander gave his approval so Eevee is allowed to go without any doubts. Eevee was tired out from using Hidden Power. Eevee was brushing her fur by the backyard tree with the company of Chikorita and Charmander when Misdreavus decided to come by.  
>"Looks like the fur ball isn't going for the Expedition isn't she" laughed Misdreavus.<br>"Oh but i am!" said Eevee getting up. Misdreavus used Night Shade but Eevee was ready for her.  
>"Hidden Power!" and Eevee sent a ring of power and it hit Misdreavus with a great amount of force that she fainted. Clefairy was watching from a corner.<br>"Whats going on here?" said Clefairy. Seviper and Gastly began to make up some stories and Clefairy asked Charmander whom gave what he saw. Misdreavus was sent to her Team room while Eevee was given an hour of lecturing. When Eevee came out of the classroom after her lecture, she was greeted by her team. Eevee was banned from using any attack moves for a week and she was told that anymore mischief and Pikachu will be informed and Eevee is not allow to go to the Expedition. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

After 1 painful week, Eevee is free of her restriction. She helped Charmander prepare for the Expedition. Eevee carried the supplies bag with her own bag to save Charmander the humiliation of being weak. They were given their course. Each team is to investigate a different part of Mt. Sun and Charmander's group is assigned to the Eastern part of Mysterious Forest and the Peak of Mt. Sun. When they are about to enter Mysterious Forest. They reallised that it was a Mystery Dungeon so they decide to split up. Chikorita, Eevee, Starly and Piplup are in 1 group while Charmander, Bulbasuar, Squirtle and Vulpix are in another. With Eevee's Hidden Power, Starly's Gust, Piplup's Whirlpool and Chikorita's Petal Dance, their team reached the Clearing first. Chikorita's team was resting with suddenly a pack of Houndour and A Houndoom attacked them. Eevee and Chikorita teamed up to fight Houndoom and Houndour. Eevee used Helping Hand to increase Chikorita's Power and Chikorita used the power boost to unleash a petal dance that knocked out the Houndour. Houndoom used a powerful Flamethrower and wiped out Chikorita. Eevee used Hidden Power and Knocked out Houndoom. Eevee fed Chikorita a revival herd and moved her to a safe corner as she help the others used Dig. Suddenly a whole group of Nuzleaf descended upon Chikorita's group and became fighting using Bullet seed and Razor leaf. Eevee had to use a lot of Shadow Ball to counter the attacks. Charmander and his team finally made it to the clearing and chased the Nuzlaf away. One of the Nuzleaf shot something and it just missed Eevee. Eevee took it up and it was a note. She read and hid in her bag. Charmander saw Eevee did something and asked her what was it. Eevee didn't reply. Eevee helped set up their tents in the clearing and lifted Chikorita into the tent. Eevee and Charmander stood guard for the night and Eevee was not focused. Charmander thought she was worried about Chikorita.  
>"Chikorita is going to be fine..." said Charmander.<br>"I know..." replied Eevee. When the sun is about to rise above the mountains, Eevee secretly took her bag and slipped away from Charmander. Eevee was climbing up Mt. Sun soon reached the peak. It was remote as she slowly walked into the open. Suddenly, Nuzleafs came out and attack Eevee. Eevee was surrounded and suddenly the Nuzleaf used Vines like rope and managed to rope up Eevee's legs and neck. As Eevee is struggling with the vines. A Shriftry came down in front of Eevee. Shriftry lookd at Eevee and laughed and order her to be tied up and gagged. Eevee's legs are tied tightly together and using a large leaf gagged her. Shriftry looked at his new prisoner and laughed harder.  
>"Who laughing now!" laughed Shriftry as Eevee was placed into a cage that suspend from a weak, old tree. Charmander and the rest the team saw a note on the ground and read it and to find Eevee has gone up Mt. Sun already so they rushed to the peak to find a group of Nuzleaf and a Shriftry.<br>"Don't Come any closer or you brownish friend will meet rock bottom!" Charmander his team didn't move an inch as the Nuzleaf tied them too. Suddenly a Hidden Power attack came flying hitting Shriftry and cutting them loose. Shriftry used a Cut attack and sent the Cage plunging to the bottom. Charmander defeated Shriftry and the Nuzleaf and was cheering when suddenly.  
>"Pppprrrrgk!" the wood cage had hit the floor. Having no guts to look over peak the team cried for the lost of their friend.<br>"Why..." cried Charmander. "She is just a year old and she is already miserable being an orphan!"  
>"Thanks a lot Shaymin!"<br>"No problem Eevee! I should be the one thanking you!" When the team heard the word Eevee they rushed to the side of the peak and looked down. It was a Shaymin in sky forme with a brown and creamy vanilla pokemon, Eevee still tied up in vines. When Shaymin set down Eevee and untied her. The team hugged them. After the aftermath cheers died, Shaymin show them his home and the treasure of Mt. Sun. The Sun rose above Mt. Sun and bathe the town in golden rays that was the treasure, the view. When Team Starlight went back to the day care centre, They gave their report and Clefairy was impressed and gave Chikorita, Charmander and Eevee proof of Potential. Eevee actually took a picture of Shaymin and the view of the town and now she and her team took a picture. This is something that Eevee will remember for the rest of her life. 


End file.
